Final Ninja: Trinity
Prologue The samurai were once allies of the ninjas. They lived in peaceful coexistence... Until... One day, the samurai experimented with nanorobotics. The samurais' intelligence corrupted them. They were determined to exterminate everyone not worthy of their respect. And in their mind, no one was worthy of it. But there were particualar ninjas that worked for justice... Ones with stealth and intellegence... Takeshi64, Random-storykeeper, and TinyCastleGuy. The ninjas were assigned the task of infiltrating the samurai headquarters... Find the secrets of the fall of the samurai... And save what's left of them. Level 0: The Entrance Takeshi64, RSK and TCG approached the samurai headquarters using stealth. They took out the security cameras with their ninja stars and broke in to the bottom floor of the samurai HQ. As soon as they looked at the map of the building to find where they need to go, they were attacked by Samurai. Before the samurai could radio the break in, Takeshi, RSK, and TCG attacked them. RSK hacked into the main desk, and said "Ok, Takeshi, the archives are underground. The Power Plant is in the center of the building, TCG, and I'll make my way to the top to scan the base." TCG said "Hmm... they seem to be using robotics to defend their forces." Takeshi said, "Make sure you're not seen. The robots will attack as soon as they can see you. Use stealth." They activated their ninja communication links and split up. Meanwhile... They had no idea that the samurai leader could see them. e laughed and said, "They'll find more than what they want while I'm here... Hayashi, Noriko, Ryoku, eliminate them at the proper moment..." Takeshi64 Level 1: Pride Goeth... Takeshi64 looks at his map. He takes a quick look and checks the positioning before sneaking into the adjacent room. He slips in next to the security panel box, and uses a ninja star to disconnect the wire that connects the alarm to the rest of the facility's network, and leaves the laser and spotlight enabling wires untouched. He adds a tracer to his weapons bag, and slips it into a turbo shute heading downward in the facility to the mail communications room. Takeshi gets ready and he goes into stealth, edging forward, only to deactivate right as a beam of red light is crossing his chest. "Freeze!!" Takeshi spins around only to see two samurai holding a sword at his back. Takeshi willingly lets the samurai bind him, and check him for weapons only to find him unarmed. Then Takeshi lets the samurai knock him out, but not before he plants two cameras on each of their shoulders. Random-storykeeper Level 1: The Shortcut While in stealth mode, RSK took time to observe her surroundings. The shortest route to the top of the base was sparse with enemy samurai, but riddled with tripwires. Still, RSK wished not to waste time. The sooner she could reach the top of the base, the sooner she would be able to inform Takeshi and TCG on her part of the mission. First, RSK had to pass the samurai guarding the shortcut to the base. Beneath the ninja suit, she smiled as she ran swiftly past the two lone samurai guards, who were wandering back and forth, not in on the action to come. As they turned the wall, frantically moving heads and poised swords indicated they sensed someone was around. Walking back with great caution, they scanned their surroundings, slipping past their own enemy now cloaked with stealth. For a brief moment, the tension in the room was thick. Then, exhaling sharply, RSK let go of stealth mode and drove a ninja star into each of the samurais' backs. The hits weren't enough to knock out the samurai, but enough to get their attention. By the time they turned around, however, their enemy was nowhere in sight. The samurai may have been clueless, but they weren't entirely dumb. Swords poised and ready to strike, they parted ways and scanned the entire area near the base. Dangling from above, RSK watched as the samurai persisted in their search for the ninja in the area, hungry for revenge. RSK's ninja rope, attached between two light fixtures, began to lower her down as they were closing in on her location. A shadow cast over the samurais' heads for a brief moment, but before they could react, it was too late. A ninja star to the head followed by a swift sidekick sent the first samurai backwards until he hit a wall, collapsing to the floor. The second samurai, looking back at the fallen one, seemed unsure of whether he should alert more samurai or take the matters into his own hands. As RSK advanced forward, he chose the latter. Sword gripped tightly with both hands, the samurai took a swing at the ground. The move that would have taken out RSK's legs instead missed as the ninja jumped and threw a second ninja star, knocking the samurai's sword onto the floor. Attaching a ninja rope to the ceiling, RSK followed up with another long-range sidekick. Taking a step back, the samurai barely dodged the attack to his head. As RSK landed behind the samurai, she turned around. The two opponents met each other face to face. The samurai was quick to dart to the side, retrieving his lost sword. By the time he picked it up, though, the ninja was nowhere in sight. Frantically, he searched around, his sword following his wandering eyes while RSK was watching from behind him in stealth mode. It was then that the final ninja star hit him. TinyCastleGuy Level 1: Malfunctioning Room TinyCastleGuy made his way into the Samurai's robotics storages. It was quite dim and there was junk everywhere. "That's strange." TCG thought. "I thought the samurais would be a little more... orderly." Then he saw it. There were robots in cages labeled "malfunctioning robots." They banged against the cages to kill TCG. One of them fell over, causing the door to open. The robots broke out and started running around breaking stuff. TCG was using his ninja invisibility to hide from them. "Takeshi was right about the robots." He thought. Suddenly one of the robots opened another cage. The robots ran around like they were crazy. And in fact, they WERE pretty much crazy. TCG ran into a corner hoping no one would see him. He could make out some shadow... but then something jumped in front of him. The robots attacked at TCG. He threw ninja stars at them, but there were too many. Suddenly, he had an idea. He flung a star at the celing, "and like Tarzan," he thought, he swung to the other side. Then he ran. He was faster than the robots, and he got to the lift in time. It looked like someone had just used it. But he had no time to think. He ran in, and was lifted up. To the next area. Takeshi64 Level 2: ...Before a Fall Takeshi awakens in a cell deep in the base. "Yes. Another entrance through the turbo shute should be right outside the cell. Now time to break out. " He quickly detaches a portable device with a view screen from his back that he uses to control drone mines. First, he uses the online connection on the device to locate all security cameras. Takeshi feeds a loop to the cameras so nothing suspicious will be seen when he escapes. Takeshi switches from the perspectives of the two guards using the cameras he planted on them and finds they're in the cell control room. Takeshi pulls out his ninja rope that had been hidden so it wouldn't be taken, and throws it across the room to the box containing the cell opening buttons. He wraps the loop of the rope around the box, pulls really hard, and yanks the box off the wall, leaving nothing but sparking electrical debris. Takeshi easily pulls his cell door open now it isn't being constrained by the electrical system. He slips into the cell control room, easily defeats the samurai, removes their communication devices, gags them, and locks them in a closet. Takeshi double checks to make sure the guards hadn't had time to report his capture, just as he had worked out. Takeshi says to himself, "I deliberately let myself get captured so the guards would take me to the prison, which is right next to a tube that leads me right to the archives, instead of having to waste time getting through all the security. The alarm wasn't connected to the main system since I deactivated it, so only these guards know I'm here. Now it's time to go deep into the base." And after that, Takeshi jumps into the Turbo shute, and gets ready for a long fall down to the archives. Random-storykeeper Level 2: The Power of Stealth When RSK exited the passageway that would lead her closer to the base, she was greeted by an array of red beams dancing around the room. Small light fixtures attached to the ceiling and walls, the nodes pivoted, taking their deadly radars with them as well. Through the beams of light, RSK could see a passageway that would supposedly lead her closer to the top of the base. From where she was at, steps had to be taken very carefully and stealth had to be used to its advantage. Getting caught in the eyes of the tripwire laser would set off the alarm,, and although RSK was certain she could take on any enemy put up against her, she did not want to stall. TCG and Takeshi would be waiting for her on their part of the mission. The tripwire lasers formed neat rows, lining the ceiling and walls. Like a game of double dutch, the patterns were in sync, but alternated in timing. With little space between each tripwire laser formation, reaching the next passageway would be difficult, but not impossible. And that was exactly the way a ninja liked it. At the first opportunity, RSK made a mad dash for the space. Stealthing immediately, she held her breath as a tripwire laser passed over her head, not noticing a ninja in its radar. On the next opening, RSK repeated the process. The passageway was much closer than she anticipated. If the last run was successful, RSK would make it. Good thing, RSK thought, narrowing her eyes to focus on the passageway. Each run required a mad ninja dash, and this last one seemed to call for her to sprint at lightning speed. Clenching her fists, RSK stood there, waiting for the perfect moment. An opening came, and she sprinted for it. Just as RSK was about to make it, the alarm suddenly set off. Puzzled, she turned around to see the laser leave her shoulder and point towards the ceiling. Great, she thought disappointedly. She was so close, and now she would have to take on more samurai alerted by the tripwires. Or at least there were supposed to be more samurai. RSK looked around, but none were in sight. All of a sudden, a distant rumbling noise could be heard from the ceiling amidst the beeping of the alarm. It only took RSK a moment to realize that the ceiling was made up of blocks, and was descending at a fast pace! Making it to the passageway seemed like a squeeze now. As RSK looked up, the ceiling had already crossed the halfway point and looked as though there was no chance of it slowing down. In a now or never decision, she made a mad sprint for the passageway. The movement of the ceiling began to sound like a train rushing over train tracks and was closing in fast. With a final burst of speed, the ceiling just touched RSK's head as she ducked and made it into the passageway, the ceiling landing on the floor behind her with an echoing thud. Panting from the rush and relief, RSK watched as the ceiling blocks began to pick themselves off the ground. Just then, she noticed that the tripwire lasers were embedded in the walls, out of the ceiling blocks' reach. Once the ceiling was restored to its normal position, the lasers poked out, soon shining red beams in their usual formation. Thus, the tripwires were never crushed in the process. How clever, RSK thought, hiding against the wall next to the passageway's opening as a few beams found their way through. Remembering that samurai could never be underestimated, she proceeded with caution through the path ahead of her. TinyCastleGuy Level 2: Sushi-Go-Round TinyCastleGuy walked into a big room. In the middle of it was... a giant rectangular conveyer belt. And what was going around it but sushi. "Yum!" TCG thought as he helped himself to the food. At least, that's what he thought in his head because he was hungry, he could not actually do such a foolish thing. But then, he noticed he wasn't alone. There were samurai troopers making sushi for hungry guards. And in the very middle was a cyborg. TCG hid in a big dragon roll (which is hard to do unless you are a ninja) and waited until a samurai took him. But when one finally got it, TCG was shaken off. The samurais all stared at him, and the room was silent exept for the small sound of the conveyer belt. Then the cy-urai shouted "Get him!" TCG spun in the air in a "ninja ball" and ran, shooting ninja stars behind him. The plan was working... until the cyborg attacked with some homing mines. There were too many of them. But a plan B sometimes works. Thinking and running at the same time, TCG bounded off a wall, and into the mob of samurais. They were confused at first, and then they swung their swords. TCG was ninja toast. Almost. The drone mines collided with the samurais and exploded them to peices. (Not really, that would be gross.) And TCG escaped. Taking out the cyborg with a blow to the heart. "If robots had hearts." TCG thought as he escaped through a chute. TinyCastleGuy Level 3: Speedy Subway TinyCastleGuy came out of the chute and into a dark (well, with bright lights) corridor. He then saw some tracks... subway tracks! "Woah," He thought, "The samurais have underground transportation!" He then wondered if since he was under the ground, he could contact Takeshi64 who's mission was beneath. He tryed to transmit a message and it worked. Takeshi heard him loud and clear. "Come in, Takeshi64! Are you here?" "Yes?" "Great, i'm in an underground sort of place. It looks like a subway. I had no idea the samurais could install such a thing! Also a mysterius shadow is chasing me... Any tips on what I should do in such a place? Riding the subway would be foolish." "I have an idea..." The two ninjas came up with a secret master plan. "Anyway, I got to run." Takeshi said. TCG then responded "Ok, me too. I have to try out our plan." They then said hai (Nitrome ninja codename for goodbye) and signed off. "Alright..." TCG thought. "Time to show this mystery samurai who's more like a boss!" Then, he sat down, and did nothing. He just sat there for about half an hour, until he finally spotted what he was looking for. The shadow of a samurai was creeping above him, possibly using katanas to cling to the wall. TCG then ran around, and they both went on a wild goose chase for each other. At the minute TCG timed the bus scedule, he heard a subway train coming. He then planted a bomb on the ground of the tracks. The train came closer, and closer, and then it hit... hit the bomb that is. The train and the bomb exploded as TinyCastleGuy waited beneath a manhole, sweating terribly. TCG then peeked up the hole. The subway was gone, it obviously broke down somewhere down the tracks. That was not the only thing that went missing. The mysterious shadow samurai was gone. TCG smiled through his ninja suit like the NW Ninjas so often do, and disappeared through the manhole. Meanwhile... "Come in boss, I have just executed the one they call TinyCastleGuy." the enemy samurai said. "I don't even belive the ninjas' real names are japanese. Tut-tut. Oh wait, back to what I was saying, I exploded him with a bomb. Wait, boss? You here?" "Of COARSE i'm here, you bumbling idiot! So you've defeated TCG, eh?" "Yes, boss!" "Oh really? Did you actually SEE his dead body?" "Um, ye- no." "Then HOW do you actually KNOW that he hasen't TRICKED YOU?" "Because... i'm smart?" "GET BACK TO KILLING HIM YOU NINJACOMPOOP!!!" "Ye-yes sir..." They both signed off. The samurai then thought "That goody-two-shoes TCG, wait 'til I get my hands on him..." The other samurais were thinking the same thing.